wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hochelfen
thumb|right|300pxDie 'Hochelfen '(Quel'dorei, "Kinder von hoher Geburt") sind das Elfenvolk, dass von den verbannten Hochgeborenen der Nachtelfen abstammt und dass später zu den Blutelfen wurde, denn ihr Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer hat nach dem Krieg gegen die Geißel in Quel'Thalas sein Volk umbenannt. Der Begriff "Hochelf" geht auf den Krieg der Ahnen zurück, als die Hochgeborenen-Nachtelfen sich unter der Führung von Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer dem Widerstand gegen die Brennende Legion angeschlossen haben. Nach der "Großen Teilung" von Azeroth wurden die Hochgeborenen aus Kalimdor verbannt, da sie weiterhin Magie nutzten. Auf einem trollischen Friedhof der Amani gründeten sie ihre neues Reich Quel'thalas. In der neuen Erweiterung Legion Kann man sie jedoch wieder in die Welt von Eorl of Warcraft einsetzten und sie ab LvL 110 für die Horde gewinnen. Dafür braucht man einen Ehrfürchtigen Ruf und einen Erfolg. Ab da kann man die Nachtgeborenen Elfen und die Hochbergtauren als Horde Charackter, und die Leerenelfen und Lichtgeschmidete Draenei als Allianz Charackter spielen . Geschichte Vor dem ExilNachtelfen, Hochgeborenethumb|298px Die Hochgeborenen und die Nachtelfen Als die Nachtelfen die Macht des Brunnens der Ewigkeit genauer erforschten, entdeckten sie auch den Zugang zur Magie und zu der besonders mächtigen arkanen Magie. Durch ihr Wissen im Umgang der Macht des Brunnes konnten sich diese Nachtelfen von ihren "gewöhnlichen" Brüdern abgrenzen. Sie sahen sich als etwas besseres und wurden zu den adligen Herren ihres Volkes. Mit ihrem Wissen gelang es ihnen die beiden Trollreiche von Amani und den Gurubashi auf Distanz zu halten und den Nachtelfen ein eigenes Imperium zu schenken. Die Mächtigste und Schönste von ihnen, Azshara, stieg sogar zur Königin aller Nachtelfen auf. Die Elfen schenkten ihrer geliebten Königin sogar eine nach ihr benannte Hauptstadt: Zin'Azshari. Doch in ihrer Arroganz und ihrem Unwissen wurden die Hochgeborenen in ihrem Umgang mit der Magie immer unvorsichtiger: Sie setzten sie für jeden kleinen Handgriff ein und blickten schlussendlich zu tief in den Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Sargeras und seiner brennenden Legion war dieser Einsatz von arkaner Magie nicht verborgen geblieben. Sie kontaktierten Azsharas Berater Xavius und boten ihm unglaubliche Macht an, wodurch dieser der Legion einen Weg nach Azeroth ebnete. Im Verlauf des Kriegs der Ahnen kämpften die Hochgeborenen an beiden Fronten: für die versprochene Macht auf der Seite der Legion und entsetzt von Xavius 'Wiedergeburt" als Satyr, dem Mord und der Verwüstung in Zin'Azshari auf Seiten des Kaldoreis Wiederstand. Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer half mit seinen Anhängern Tyrade Whisperwind und Illidan Sturmgrimm aus der brennenden Hauptstadt zu entkommen. Durch die Dämonenseele sollte der Brunnen der Ewigkeit schließlich implodieren und Azeroth in Sücke reißen. Der Weg ins Exil Als die Drachenaspekte den von Illidan Sturmgrimm erschaffenen zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit versiegelt hatten, kamen die Nachtelfen zu dem Entschluss das der Einsatz der arkanen Magie zu gefährlich sei. Sie beschlossen das jeder Magier, der seine Macht benutzte, hingerichtet werden sollte. Die Nachtelfen konnten den Verlust der Magie gut kompensieren, da sie den Lehren von Cenarius und Malfurion Sturmgrimm folgten. Doch der mangelnde Einsatz der Magie machte den überlebenden Hochgeborenen schwer zu schaffen, so dass Entzugserscheinungen auftraten. Alles Flehen an die Regierung der Nachtelfen unter Tyrande Wisperwind und Malfurion Sturmgrimm brachte nichts, das Magieverbot blieb bestehen. Aus Verzweiflung, Wut und als Protesaktion entfachten sie einen arkanen Sturm im Eschental. Die Nachtelfen beendeten diesen Aufstand. Doch was sollte jetzt mit den ganzen "Kriminellen" passieren? Da Malfurion und kein anderer Nachtelf einen Massenmord verantworten wollten, schickten sie Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer und seine Anhänger ins Exil. Gründung von Quel'thalas Die Hochgeborenen landeten schließlich an der Küste eines urzeitlichen Lordaeron. Dort hatten sie Kontakt mit zwei Völkern: den Menschen, einem Volk von Jägern und Sammlern, sowie den grausamen Waldtrollen des Amanireichs. Irgendetwas in den Wäldern Tirisfal trieb die Hochelfen weiter in den Norden, in die heilgen Wälder der Waldtrolle. Auf einer kleinen Insel erschufen die Hochelfen mit einer Phiole aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit den Sonnenbrunnnen. Mit dessen unglaublicher Macht vertrieben sie die Waldtrolle und errichteten das magische Königreich Quel'thalas. Sie gründeten die Stadt Silbermond und machten Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer zum ersten König ihres Volkes. Die Hochgeborenen erfanden sich als Hochelfen neu. Sie wurden tagaktiv und setzen die Sonne zu einem zentralen Symbol ihres Lebens. Durch ihre Tagaktivität wurden die Hochelfen kleiner und hellhäutiger. Sie schworen Elune ab und spotteten auf den Mond. Doch im Laufe der Jahrtausende ging das Wissen um ihren Ursprung verloren und die Hochelfen erfanden ihre eigenen Herkunftsgeschichte. thumb|left|338px Trollkriege Nah ca. 2000 Jahren erhoben sich schlussendlich die Waldtrolle gegen die Hochelfen. Eine gewaltige Armee bedrohte das Elfenreich und dieses Mal sollte sogar nicht einmal die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens genügen, um die Elfen zu retten. Daher wandte sich Silbermond an die Menschen von Strom. Thoradin von den Arathi hatte das Joch der Trolle auf dem Rücken der Menschheit lang genug ertragen. Er hatte die Menschen zu einem Reich vereint. Dort sollten sie in Frieden leben und gemeinsam die Trolle abwehren. Das Hilfegesuch der Elfen wurde recht gelassen aufgenommen; ferner hatten die Elfen den Menschen nie geholfen und außerdem wurden die Elfen bedroht und nicht die Menschen. Man würde die Hälfte der Armee moblisieren, um ihnen zu helfen. König Anesterian Sonnenwanderer erkannte das diese Hilfe der Menschen nicht aussreichen würde. Daher bot er den Menschen ein äußerst ansprechendes und mächtiges Geschenk: die Macht der Magie. Die Hochelfen bildeten 100 Menschen zu Magiern aus und so maschierte die ganze Armee der Menschheit auf. Am Fuße des Alteracebirges wurden die Waldtrolle zusammengetrieben. Die Magier beider Völker entfachten einen gewaltigen arkanen Sturm, welcher die Armee der Amani aufrieb. Das Amanireich zerfiel kurz darauf. Aus Dank für die Hife schwor das Haus Sonnenwanderer den Arathi Beistand in Stunden der Not. Der Rat von Tirisfal und Dalaran Die Magier der Menschen wurden wegen ihrer Macht gehasst und gefürchtet. Thoradin wollte die Magie wieder verbieten. Daher zogen die Magier ins Exil, um ihre neue Macht weiter zu erforschen. Am Lordameresee enstand die Magiernation Dalaran. Doch durch den unbedachten Einsatz der Magie durchstreiften bald Dämonen die Straßen dieser Stadt. Sich der schlimmen Ereignisse der Vergangenheit bewusst, gründeten die Elfen zusammen mit den Menschen den Rat von Tirisfal. Dieser aus mächtigen Magiern bestehende Rat, sollte einen Wächter kühren, ihn mit unglaublicher Macht stärken und mit seiner Hilfe Dämonen jagen. Der erste Wächter war ein Halbelf. Die magischen Kentnisse der Hochelfen waren in Dalaran gern gesehen. Sie hatten Plätze im Rat der Sechs, dem Herrschaftsorgan der Stadt, sie bildeten Magier aus, oder gingen sogar nach Dalaran, um dort ausgebildet zu werden. Invasion der Orcs Die Amani sollten nicht für immer geschlagen sein. Der Warlord Zul'jin einte die Waldtrolle unter seinem Banner und schloss sich der Horde an, unter dem Versprechen, das sie die Wälder Azeroths erhalten sollten, wenn sie siegreich währen. Gemeinsam mit Orgrim Schicksalshammer und seinen Orcs griffen die Waldtrolle Quel'thalas an. In einem blutigen Krieg wehrten solche Helden, wie Sylvanas und Alleria Windläufer, oder Lor'themar Theron diese Invasion ab. König Sonnenwanderer mobilisierte seine Truppen erst, als er einen abgeschlagenen Trollkopf vor seinen Füßen liegen sah. Nun kamen die Hochelfen ihrem Beistandspakt dem letzten Arathi Anduin Lothar gegenüber endlich nach. Es kämpfte nur ein Hochelfenrangerregiment unter Alleria Windläufer mit den Menschen gegen die Orcs. Waldläuferarmeen und Turalyons Entsatzarmee konnten mit den Wildhammergreifenreiter die Horde aus Quel'thalas vertreiben. Doch gegen die versklavten roten Drachen des Drachenmalclan hatte diese kampfstarke Truppe keine Chance. Das Drachenfeuer zerstörte große Teile des Immersangwalds, doch vermochte der Sonnenbrunnen die Siedlungen der Quel'dorei zu schützen. Die Hochelfenflotte segelten nun über die Meere und zerstörten Seite an Seite mit den Schiffen der Menschen die Marine der Orcs. Die Bogenschützen, Priester und Magier deckten die Streiter der Allianz im Nahkampf. So gelang es der Allianz schließlich die Horde zu besiegen und das dunkle Portal zu schließen. Als die Invasion Draenors begann, schlossen sich Alleria Windläufer und zahlreiche Waldläufer der Expedition der Allianz an. Im Wald von Terrokar enstand Allerias Feste, die die größte Population der Hochelfen in der Scherbenwelt darstellt. Aufgrund dessen, dass die Quel'dorei gegen die Pläne der Internierungslager waren, zogen sich die Elfen aus dem Bündniss der Allianz heraus. In ihren Köpfen und ihren Herzen blieben sie noch Mitglieder der Allianz, wie sich später herausstellt. Untergang von Quel'thalas 20 Jahre später sollte die Verdammte Seele Ner'zuhl seinen Teil für die Vorbereitung der zweiten Inasion der Brennenden Legion erfüllen. Er setzte eine Seuche in Lordaeron frei und verwandelte dessen Einwohner in Untote. Gemeinsam mit Prinz Arthas Menethil, dem Prinzen von Lordaeron und späterer Lichkönig und Jaina Prachtmeer untersuchten Priester der Hochelfen diese seltsame Seuche. Sie begleiteten den Prinz sogar bis zu jenem schicksalshaften Moment, als er Frostgram in seinen Besitz nahm und Mal'ganis besiegte. Doch der junge Prinz erlag der dunklen Macht Frostgrams. Als Todesritter führte er die Geißel gegen sein Volk und verwandelte Lordaeron in ein Köngreich der Untoten. Als Diener des Lichkönigs sollte er den Totenbeschwörer Kel'thuzad wiederbeleben, damit dieser die Invasion einleiten kann. Doch ein Wesen von Kel'thuzads Macht kann nur mit einer Quelle unglaublicher Magie wiederbelebt werden. Dieser Quell soll der Sonnenbrunnen sein. Arthas Menethil führte seine gewaltige untote Armee gegen Quel'thalas. Die Waldläufer und Magister kämpften tapfer, doch einem solchen Feind standen die Krieger und magischen wie physischen Verteidigungslinien machtlos gegenüber. Silbermond wurde vernichtet und Sylvanas Windläufer und viele weitere weibliche Hochelfen wurden in Banshees verwandelt. Mit Hilfe Frostgrams überquerte die Geißel den Kanal auf die Sonnenbrunneninsel Quel'danas. König Sonnenwanderer wurde von Arthas getötet. Der Todesritter gab die Überreste des Totenbeschwörers in den Sonnenbrunnen, wodurch der Brunnen verdarb und keine Quelle mehr bot, um die magische Sucht der Hochelfen zu stillen. Ferner wurde dieser noch zerstört. Als Lich stieg Kel'thuzad aus dem Brunnen hervor. In den Bergen Lordaerons offenbarte er Arthas, dass ein Teil des Plans der Legion war die Armee von Quel'thalas zu vernichten. Aufstieg der Blutelfen 90% der Population der Hochelfen von Silbermond und Quel'thalas wurden getötet und kämpften nun als Teil der Geißel. Dann kehrte Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer in sein geschundenes Königreich zurück. Obwohl sein Vater gefallen war, wollte er die Krone aus Respekt vor den Toten nicht annehmen. Um Ihre Opfer und ihr Gedenken zu wahren, taufte er sein Volk in Sin'dorei, Blutelfen, um. Durch den verdorbenen Brunnen bekamen die ehemaligem Hochelfen im Laufe der Zeit grüne Augen. Dies hatte mit der Manasucht zu tun. Jede Hochelfe in Quel'thalas musste mit ihr kämpfen. Wenn sie nicht besigt wurde wurden sie zu Blutelfen. Da die Quel'dorei verbannt wurden hatte der Sonnenbrunnen nicht lange Einfluss auf sie. Sie behalten ihre blaue Augenfarbe. Das einzigste Unterscheidungsmittel zwischen Blut- und Hochelfen. Um eine neue Quelle zu finden, die den Hunger der jetztigen Sin'dorei zu stillen vermochte, schloss Kael'thas sich Marsch Garithos an. Dieser jedoch zeigte, wie viele anderen Menschen Misstrauen gegenüber den Elfen. Während einer Mission war Kael'thas gezwungen die Hilfe der Naga anzunehmen, welches durch eine kollektive Todesstrafe seitens der Garithos bestraft wurde. Von den Naga gerettet, wurden diese Blutelfen zum Halbdämon Illiadan gebracht. Als Austausch dafür, dass Illidan ihnen zeigte, wie Magie aus der Umgebung gezogen werden konnte, schwor Kael'thas diesem Treue. Besonders ergibige Quellen waren die Dämonen. Teufelsmagie erfüllte die Blutelfen, wodurch physische und psychische Änderungen statt fanden. Die Haut nahm den selben rötlichen Ton wie die der Dämonen an. Die Sin'dorei verdarben selbst im Geiste, so dass sie noch arroganter, selbstsüchtiger, etc. wurden. Illidan brachte ihnen auch den Weg eine Dämonenjägers bei. So veränderte sie sich noch mehr. Ihre Haut wurde in manchen Fällen dunkelbraun und man sah ihre Verderbnis. Die Augen stachen sie sich aus und trugen eine Augenbinde. Wenn sie diese ablegten brannte das Teufelsfeuer in ihren Augen. Nur 1% der einstigen Hochelfen lehnte diesen Weg des Überlebens ab. Um Unruhen und einen Bürgerkrieg in dem wiederenstehenden Königreich von Quel'thalas zu verhindern, blieb Lordregent Lor'themar Theron nichts anderes über, als die verbliebenen Hochelfen zu verbannen. Die Hochelfen nach dem Krieg Viele Hochelfen hatten sich Jaina Prachtmeers Expedition nach Kalimdor angeschlossen. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie auf ihe verlorenen Brüder/ genetischen Vorfahren, die Nachtelfen stießen. Doch diese hatten die Verbrechen der Hochgeborenen nicht vergessen und verhielten sich ihnen gegenüber reserviert. Dennoch kämpften sie Seite an Seite mit den Orcs und Menschen erfolgreich gegen die brennende Legion. Mit Archimondes Tod am Berg Hyjal, war die Invasion gescheitert. Nach den Kämpfen gründete Jaina im Süden die Inselnation von Theramore. Die Hochelfen gründeten dort eine kleine Gemeinde und kämpften im Heer von Theramore gegen die Gefahren der Düstermarschen. Unter der magischen Kuppel von Dalaran überlebten viele Hochelfen Archimondes verheerenden Angriff. Ebenso die Popualtionen in den Gebieten der Allianz. Eine kleine Gruppe Waldläufer schloss sich unter Fellari Flinkpfeil dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug an. Sie kämpften bis zu ihrem Fall gegen die Untoten. Um dieses Opfer zu ehren, haben die Kreuzfahrer den Elfen ein Denkmal errichten. Einige Überlebende haben in den Wäldern Zul'Amans die Quel'danil Loge errichtet. Von dort aus helfen sie Elfenflüchtlingen und jagen Waldtrolle (die sie immer wieder angreifen) und bekämpften die Geißel. Als sich das dunkle Portal öffnet, erfahren die Hochelfenwaldläufer von Allerias Feste, von dem Untergang von Quel'thalas und dem Aufstieg der Blutelfen. Als sie von den magiesaugenden Vorgängen in Silbermond erfahren, ziehen Sie es vor in der Scherbenwelt zu bleiben. Ihre Kommandantin bleibt verschwunden. Nachdem die Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne Kil'Jaeden besiegt hat und Velen den Sonnenbrunnen gereinigt hatte, wurde es einigen Hochelfen erlaubt eine Wallfahrt zu diesem Quell der Macht zu machen. Hauptmann Auric Sonnenjäger vertritt die Hochelfen vor Ort. Nach Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderers Tod errichteten die Blutelfen eine Vertretung in Dalaran. Aethas Sonnenhäscher wurde der Namenspatron dieser Fraktion. Militante Hochelfen wollten die in ihren Augen unberechenbaren Blutelfen nicht unüberwacht in der Stadt haben. Veressa Windläufer gründete daraufhin den Silberbund. Durch die Trennung von Quel'thalas gelang es dem Silberbund nicht eine gesunde Population von Drachenfalken zu halten und zu züchten. Daher haben sie sich mit den Verbündeten ihrer Ahnen, den Hippogryphen, angefreundet. Nach dem Sieg über den Lichkönig und dem Cataclysmus waren die Zandalari heimatlos geworden. Sie animierten die Waldtrolle von Zul'Aman zum Kampf gegen die Elfen von Quel'thalas. Vol'jin gelang, ganz zum Unmut von Lor'themar Theron, die Zusammenarbeit von Blutelfen der Weltenwanderer unter Halduron Wolkenglanz und dem Silberund von Veressa Windläufer zu erreichen. Die Hochelfen kämpften tapfer um Theramore gegen die Horde zu verteidigen, doch viele von ihnen wurden von der Manabombe vernichtet. Der Silberbund wahr sehr aktiv an der Säuberung Dalarans von den Sonnenhäschern beteiligt. Aussehen thumb|342pxDie Blutelfen und Hochelfen gleichen sich in ihrem Aussehen zum größtem Teil. Dennoch schimmern ihre Augen in einem kräftigen Blau. Ferner ist ihre Haut und ihr Haar nicht von dämonischer Macht durchwirkt. Die kräftige rote Haut- und Haarfärbung fehlt ihnen also. Die Männer der Hochelfen sind gut gebaut, allerdings schmächtiger als die männlichen Vertreter anderer Völker. Dennoch sind sie athletischer, stärker und schneller als sie. Ferner leben sie länger als die meisten anderen Völker. Aber der Bartwuchs ist deutlich schwächer. Die Frauen sind gutgebaute schöne Wesen. In den meisten Kulturen gelten Sie als sehr attraktiv. In WOW teilen sich Hoch- und Blutelfen das selbe Modell, Tänze, Bewegungen und so weiter. Nur ihre Augen wurden verändert. Auch nutzen sie die selben Soundfiles wie die Nachtelfen. Vor the Burning Crusade stellten modifizierte Nachtelfen die Hochelfen. Bevölkerung Die Hochelfen von Heute stellen lediglich 1% der einstigen Population der einstigen Hochelfen. Die Blutelfen 9%. Blizzard macht klar, dass es noch weniger Hochelfen, als Gnome gibt. Hochelfen sind sogar in Gebieten der Allianz selten. Bei vielen gelten sie als ausgestorbene Rasse. Mit dem Untergang von Theramore und Quel'dalin stellen die Hochelfen des Silberbunds nun den Großteil der Hochelfen. Die Magiesucht und die Hochelfen Wie die Blutelfen können auch die Hochelfen arkane Magie wirken. Dennoch tun sie das nicht, weil die Meisten von ihnen keine Magieanwender sind. Auch wenn sie keine Magier sind, leiden die Hochelfen unter dem Verlust des Sonnenbrunnens. Einige Hochelfen begreifen den Grund für ihren Entzug, andere nicht. Ein gravierender Unterschied zwischen Hoch- und Blutelfen ist, dass sie nie andere Machtquellen angezapft haben, um ihren Durst zu stillen, während der Sonnenbrunnen nutzlos war. Sie bedienten sich einer Meditationstechnik, um ihren Hunger beizukommen. Auch heute noch fallen Hochelfen ihrer Sucht zum Opfer und werden zu Blutelfen. Mit der Regeneration des Sonnenbrunnes haben die Hochelfen eine Kur für ihre Sucht gefunden. Prinz Kael'thas behauptete und ging davon aus, dass sein Volk ohne die Magie des Sonnenbrunnes sterben würde. Der Prinz lag jedoch nur halb richtig: unter den Todesopfern befanden sich jedoch zum größten Teil alte und schwache Hochelfen, so wie kränkliche Kinder, die auch ohne den Krieg gestorben wären. Vermutlich wären die Quel'dorei auch ohne die Kraft des Sonnenbrunnens überlebensfähig. Willenskraft war bei vielen Hochelfen die treibende Energie, so dass es ihnen gelang, zwar leidend, die Gier nach Magie abzulegen. Andere nuzten mächtige magische Artefakte, um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Es sollte aber nicht gesagt werden, dass der magische Entzug gut für die Elfen war. Viele litten unter Krankheiten und Hirnschäden. Andere Hochelfen kehrten in die Allianz zurück, doch das Bündnis hatte ihren plötzlichen Austritt nach den zweiten Krieg nicht vergessen. Der dazu kommende Magiehunger machte sie deshalb misstrauisch. Die Nachtelfen misstrauen ihren Verwandten sowieso, denn sie erinnerten sich noch an den Folgen des Magiegebrauches der Vorfahren der Quel'dorei. Der dritte Krieg stellte nur ein Mittel zum Zweck dar, da sie auf die Hilfe der Hochelfen angewiesen waren. Die Hochelfen und andere Völker Blutelfen Nachdem Großmeister Rommath von seiner Mission in der Scherbenwelt zurückkehrte, wurden die Hochelfen aus Quel'thalas verbannt. Denn sie hielten den Konsum von Teufelsmagie mehr als bedenklich und unmoralisch. Daher sah sich Lor'themar Theron, um eine Spaltung von Quel'thalas zu verhindern, dazu gezwungen die Hochelfen zu verbannen. Nach Kael'thas Verrat und der Wiederherstellung des Sonnenbrunnes, arbeitete er aber daran die Beziehungen zwischen Quel'dorei und Sin'dorei wieder zu verbessern und die Exillanten wieder ins Land zu lassen. Allerdings hatten diese Bemühungen nur geringen Erfolg. Aethas Sonnenhäscher, Halduron Wolkenglanz und Tae'thelan Blutwächter bemühten sich ebenfalls um eine Verbesserung des Verhältnisses. Jedoch ist man von Person zu Person unterschiedlich an einer Freundschaft interessiert. Jedoch scheint Lor'themar seine freundliche Haltung öfters zu vergessen, denn er schickt einen Boten zur Belagerung von Zul'Aman. Dort hatte Vol'jin Halduron Wolkenglanz' Waldläufer und die Silberbundtruppen von Veressa Windläufer zur Zusammenarbeit gebracht. Der Lordregent verlangt zu wissen, was die Hochelfen in Quel'thalas zu suchen haben. Bei der Verteidigung von Theramore arbeiten Hochelfen des Silberbunds und Bluelfen der Sonnenhäscher zusammen. Als Jaina Prachtmeer jedoch Dalaran säubert, sind die Silberbundelfen sehr hilfsbereit, als es darum geht Sonnenhäscher zu jagen und zu vertreiben. Nachtelfen Die Beziehung zwischen Hochelfen und Nachtelfen war aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte schon immer sehr angespannt. Obwohl die Nachtelfen die Blutelfen aufgrund ihres Einsatzes von arkaner und Teufelsmagie verdammen, hatte Tyrande Whisperwind kein großes Problem mit Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer zusammen zu arbeiten. Vermutlich sorgte die Geißel des Silberwalds und Dalarans dafür. dass diese beiden verfeindeten Völker friedlich interagieren konnten. Der Prinz fühlte sich von ihrer Anwesenheit sogar geehrt. Die Nachtelfen waren auch sehr bemüht, die erneute Aufnahme der Hochelfen in die Allianz zu unterbinden. Die anderen Völker waren nur verstimmt gewesen, dass die Hochelfen die Allianz kurz nach dem zweiten Krieg verlassen hatte. Mit dem Krieg in Nordend und die Rivalität mit den Blutelfen und der Horde wurde das Verhältnis scheinbar besser. Der Silberbund hat sogar Nachtelfen in seine Reihe aufgenommen. Veressa Windläufer besuchte mit ihren Kindern die Hochzeit von Tyrande und Malfurion, ein Zeichen der Verbesserung der Beziehung der beiden Elfenvölker. Andere Völker Die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede haben den Hochelfen ein misstrauisches Verhalten gegenüber. Dennoch haben sich beide Völker im Kriegsfall immer wieder geholfen und beide dienen in der Allianz. Wildhämmer und Hochelfen haben viel gemein, wie die Liebe zur Natur und den Hass gegen alles Böse. Obwohl sie es nie zugeben würden, betrachten die Hochelfen die Menschen als ihre besten Verbündeten. Gemeinsam brachte man das gewaltige Waldtrollimperium der Amani zu Fall, man stellte sich der orcischen Horde erfolgreich in den Weg und hielt der dämonischen brennenden Legion stand. Menschen gehören zu den wenigen Völkern, die die Hochelfen in ihrer Nähe akzeptieren. Sie leben sogar in Städten wie Sturmwind und Theramore. Die Hochelfen stellen einen großen Teil der Armee von Theramore, denn die Hochelfen sind immer mehr und mehr auf die Menschen angewiesen. Besonders gut stehen sie mit den Magokraten der Kirin Tor, die seit 2000 Jahren zusammen die Magie erforschen erforschen beide Völker. Ferner stellten die Hochelfen schon immer Mitglieder im Rat der Sechs. Nach dem Fall von Quel'thalas wurde Dalaran zu einer Heimat der Hochelfen. Die Aufnahme der Sonnenhäscher hat die Hochelfen vorsichtig gemacht. Sie haben einen Kampfverband aufgestellt, den Silberbund. Dieser soll Dalaran vor finsteren Aktivitäten der Blutelfen schützen. Scheinbar sind Menschen eines der wenigen Völker, welche die Hochelfen auch als Elternteil ihrer Kinder akzeptieren. Vereesa und Alleria Windläufer haben Kinder von menschlichen Vätern bekommen. Mit den Gnomen haben die Hochelfen in Dalaran und der Allianz zusammengearbeitet. Auch mit den Draenei scheinen sie ganz gut zu stehen. Horde Ausgenommen von den Tauren, mit denen die Hochelfen alte historische Kontakte pflegen, hassen die Elfen die meisten Völker der Horde. Die Trolle sind seit jeher Feinde der Elfen, bei den Untoten machen sie keinen Unterschied und bekämpfen Verlassene wie Geißel seit dem dritten Krieg. Und die Gräuel, den die Orcs während des zweiten Krieges angerichtet haben, wurden nie vergessen. Und dass die Horde die Blutelfen in ihren Reihen aufgenommen hat, werden die diplomatischen Beziehungen wohl nicht verbessert haben. RPG Hintergrund Die Hochelfen sind die Erben einer tragischen, wie bewegten Geschichte, die die Gesellschaft der Quel'dorei geformt haben. Die Hochelfe sind das krasse Gegenteil ihrer Verwandten, den Nachtelfen. Sie umarmen die Wärme der Sonne und verspotten den Mond und die Dunkelheit. Sie sind die Nachkommen der Hochgeborenen, jener Adelskaste die einst Königin Azshara gedient haben. Die Kaldorei sehen in dem Umgang der Hochelfen mit arkaner Magie Kinder, die mit dem Feuer spielen. Die Spaltung zwischen den Vorfahren, den Hochgeborenen und den Nachtelfen ist so alt, dass keine noch so starken diplomatischen Bemühung diese alte Narbe wieder schließen könnte. Es sind schon Generationen seit der Teilung vergangen und die Hochelfen kümmern sich nicht um die Vergangenheit. Heutzutage stoßen Nachtelfen und Hochelfen wohl eher wegen Streitigkeiten persönlicher Natur aufeinander. Die Arroganz der Hochelfen führte zum Krieg der Ahnen und dem Ende des goldenen Elfenzeitalters. Durch ihren rücksichtslosen Umgang mit arkaner Magie gelang es einer Dunkelheit nach Azeroth zu gelangen und es zu korrumpieren. Sie sehen ihr modernes Aussehen und das Phänomen dieser rätselhafte Mutation als Erbe ihrer Taten. Arkane Magie ist für die Hochelfen eine mächtige Droge und kann daher ein Köder zu einem dunklen und gefährlichen Pfad sein. Doch viele Hochelfen schweigen das aus und tun so als wenn nichts schlimmes passieren kann. Doch die älteren und erfahrenen Hochelfen kennen die Gründe, warum der Einsatz arkaner Magie eine große Gefahr darstellt. Doch viele Hochelfen schwelgen in der Euphorie und der Macht, die der Einsatz der arkanen Magie mit sich bringt. Die Hochelfen sind ein tragisches Beispiel für eine aussterbende Rasse. Die Jahrhunderte der arkanen Magieanwendung haben sie in einer immer enger werdene Abwärtsspirale geführt. Nun gibt es kaum noch echte Quel'dorei. Die meisten sind mit Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer gegangen und sind zu Blutelfen geworden, und diese habe sich mit den verhassten Naga verbündet. Nun sind die Hochelfen zu jenen geworden die den Lehren des Lichts folgen und es anwenden. Sie sehen die arkane Magie und ihre Anwendung als Pfad in die Dunkelheit. Gefürchtet von allen anderen Rassen sind die meisten Hochelfen Ausgestoßene erwartet sie ein Zeitalter des Misstrauens und der Trauer. RPG-Population Nicht-kanonische Quellen gehen von 24.810 noch existierenden Hochelfen und 9.550 Halb-Elfen aus.Dabei wurden Dalaran, Theramore und Sturmwind ausgeschlossen. Sturmwind hat 200.000 Einwohner, darunter 20.000 Hochelfen und 8000 Halbelfen. RPG-Verhältnisse Die Hochelfen sind den Halbelfen voreingenommen. Doch da es immer mehr von ihnen gibt, ändert sich ihre Meinung langsam. Der Konflikt zwischen Hochelfen und Nachtelfen geht schon so viele Jahre das der Streit zwischen Horde und Allianz an eine Meinungsverschiedenheit von Kindern erinnert. Als die Hochelfen ihre Unsterblichkeit verloren, ging auch das Wissen um ihre Brüder verloren und sie erschufen daher Legenden und Geschichten die ihren Ursprung erklären sollten. Als die Hochelfen auf die Nachtelfen stießen, kamen sie zu dem Entschluss, dass die Legenden falsch seien, und ärgerten sich darüber, dass die Nachtelfen über dermaßen viel Macht verfügten, sie nicht teilen wollten, mal von dem Exil abgesehen. Viele Hochelfen planen nun die magisch durchwirkten Wälder der Nachtelfen zu erobern, ganz egal ob sie nun beide zur Allianz gehören. Viele Nachtelfen betrachten den von Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer beschrittenen Weg mt Ekel und Abneigung. Sie streben daher eine Abgrenzung zu den Blutelfen an, z.B. die Bekämpfung ihrer Sucht und der Vermeidung des Tragens von roter und schwarzer Kleidung. Auberdine war die einzige Siedlung die eine hohe Hochelfenpopulation duldete. Sie erlaubten den Hochelfen nach dem dritten Krieg hier zu leben. Daher war es keie Überraschung, dass Fiona Langohr nach Hilfe für die Nachtelfen gesucht hat. Mit der Präsenz der Quel'danil Loge im Hinterland in der Nähe der Wildhammerfestung besteht eine enge Freundschaft mit den Greifenreitern. Es wird vermutet, dass ihr Bündnis durch den Austritt aus der Allianz nicht geschädigt wurde. Wildhammer und Hochelfen lieben das Leben und die Natur, und beide Völker arbeiten gemeinsam und in Frieden daran diese zu beschützen. Die Hochelfen in Theramore leben isoliert. Vorallem nach der Zerstörung von Theramore und Dalaran sind viele Hochelfen nach Theramore gekommen und haben dort eine kleine Gemeinde gegründet. Sie verbringen viel Zeit mit der Jagd auf die in Kalimdor verbliebenen Untoten. Ihre schlechte Beziehung hat sie besonders neugierig auf die Mondbrunnen gemacht. Sie sehen ihn als Quelle der Magie und Heilung ihres Hungers. Selbst 50 Meter sind nahe genung um ihren Durst zu stillen und damt ihre Meditation auszulassen. Die Theramore Hochelfen haben aber auch ein anderes Interesse an Kalimdor ausgesprochen. Sie denken über die Schaffung eines eigenen Reiches nach. Die nördlichen immergrünen Wälder mit ihren Mondbrunnen sind bsonders verlockend. Es frustriert sie, dass die Nachtelfen dort das Sagen haben. Hochelfengruppen, die an solchen Orten "erwischt" werden, behaupten oft, dass sie dort Untote jagen. Kultur Die Zerstörung des Sonnenbrunnes hat die Hochelfen in den Untergang getrieben. Der Fall ihrer einst stolzen Rasse und die Feindseligkeiten anderer Rassen sowie dem Groll der Allianz wegen des Austritts der Elfen nach dem zweiten Krieg lassen die Hochelfen an ihrer Zukunft zweifeln. Viele Hochelfen sind von sich aus ins Exil gegangen, sie geben sich die Schuld an der Last, die sie Lordaeron mit dem Einsatz ihrer arkanen Magie auferlegt haben. Die Menschen sehen die Hochelfen noch immer als vollwertiges Volk. Ihr neuer Bund wird durch die Zusammenarbeit jüngst gegen die brennende Legion, im zweiten Krieg und den Trollkriegen noch gestärkt, andere Völker interagiern nur noch mit den Hochelfen, wenn es zwingend notwendig ist. Denn Kael'thas Sonnnenwanderers Taten sind nicht vergessen. Die Nachtelfen scheren sich nicht um die Hochelfen .(Sie erinnern sich noch immer an den Krieg, den sie losgerissen haben.) In einigen Fällen sind sie ihren sonnenumarmten Brüdern sogar feindselig eingestellt. Der Lauf der Zeit wird diese Wunden heilen, doch der Einsatz arkaner Magie reißt diese noch immer auf. Den Grund, warum die Hochelfen die Allianz einst verlassen haben, kennt keiner so genau. Viele Hochelfen haben sie innerlich nie verlassen. Dennoch wirken sie oft unnahbar und weit weg von ihren Verbündeten. Sie bleiben unter sich und wandern allein oder in Gruppen durch die Wälder. Sie beanspruchen die Quel'danil Loge und die Quel'Lithien in den Pestländern in der Nähe der Grenze des zerstörten Quel'thalas für sich. Die Hochelfen von Sturmwind imitieren den Kleidungsstil der Menschen. Langarmige Tuniken, Hosen und Lederstiefel. Viele Hochelfen vermeiden rote Kleidung. Sie wollen nicht mit Blutelfen verwechselt werden. Sie haben einen eigenen Tag der Trauer. An diesem trauen sie um ihre Gefallenen und mit den Menschen die Toten in Dalaran. Hochelfen waren einst Anhänger des heiligen Lichts, doch dieses haben sie für die arkane Magie aufgegeben. Trotz der Invasion der Geißel und dem Aufstieg der Blutelfen stehen sie der Kriche des heiligen Lichts eher locker gegenüber. Hochelfenpriester sind keine Seltenheit. Die Hochelfen haben großen Einfluss auf diese Kirche die von den Kulten der Meschheit abstammen. Ein paar Hochelfen sind Paladine geworden, aber ohne die Techniken der Blutelfen. Die Hochelfenzerstörer dienten im zweiten Krieg. Religion Hochelfen, die die Umarmung des heiligen Lichts spüren und Priester werden, haben den selben Glauben wie Menschen und Zwerge. Während die Philosophie der Kirche nicht besonders tief in der Kultur der Hochelfen verankert ist, sind Gläubige und Priester der Elfen fester im Glauben verankert als manch anderer. Viele andere legen eine Druidenähnlichen Umgang mit Leben und der Natur an den Tag. Doch der Unterschied zwischen der Ansicht der Nacht und Hochelfen ist das die Hochelfen die Magie als Teil dessen sehen, was die Titanen einst im Unviersum erschaffen haben. Daher ist der Brunnen der Ewigkeit ein Teil der Natur und dieser hat die Elfen einst erschaffen.thumb Bekämpfung Die Hochelfen sind Meister mt dem Bogen, göttlicher und arkaner Magie sowie dem Schwertkampf. Sie nutzen Wachtürme um ihre Gebiete zu beschützen und setzen die natürliche Stärke ihrer Truppen meist als Unterstützer anderer Rassen ein. Während des dritten Krieges verwendeten die Hochelfen Drachenfalken. Nach ihrem Exil entwickelten sie eine Vorliebe für Hippogryphen. Magische Sucht Alle Hochelfen, unabhängig von Klasse, Rang und Erziehung sind süchtig nach Magie, und alle verfügen über mehr oder weniger Ahnung von Magie. Anders als die Blutelfen sind sie der Sucht und dem Verlangen nach Magie nicht erlegen, anders als sie bekämpfen sie die Sucht. Jede Hochelfe meditiert eine Stunde am Tag um ihr Herr zu werden. Die Hochelfen schämen sich für ihre Sucht, sie halten sie geheim. Die Nähe zu einem Mondbrunnen lindert sie für einen Tag, magische Gegensände sind dazu ebenfalls in der Lage. Wenn Hochelfen beginnen die Magie anderer Lebewesen zu verzehren, hat der Übergang zum Blutelfen begonnen. Tatsächlich ist der Entzug nicht tödlich. (die einzigen Elfen, die an der Sucht gestorben waren, sind Kranke Kinder, kränkliche Erwachsene oder alte Elfen gewesen.) Einige Hochelfen haben Ringe erschaffen, die die Sucht lindern können. Namen Die Hochelfen haben zwar ihre Probleme mit der Vergangenheit, doch sie haben uralte Rituale die die Namensgebung eines Kindes festlegen. Helden der Hochelfen (Krieger und Priester) sind zu Vorbildern aufgestiegen und zu Namensgebern für die Elfen von Heute geworden. Die Hochelfen haben eine Vorliebe zur Sonne und diese spielt in Nachnamen eine gewisse Rolle. *Männliche Vornamen: Mariel, Athaniar, Anandor, Tharama, Viridiel, Malanior *Weibliche Vornamen: Anarial, Freja, Driana, Coria, Alanassori, Melanion, Azshara *Nachnamen: Boughstrider, Dawnblade, MorningRay, Suntreader, Lighwalker Berühmte Hochelfen en:High elf da:High elf es:Alto Elfo fr:Haut-elfe pl:Wysoki elf Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Hochelfen Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Hochgeborene